Why Don't You?
by Juu-chan101
Summary: Theme challenge. Also my first story submitted here, lol. 83Again, Olette's endearing face danced across Roxas' brain. He blushed with realization.[RoxasOlette much? 8D]


**Theme word:** Confess

**Five Words:** cheese, mud, alphabet, hug, kiss  
**Fandom: **Kingdom Hearts 2  
**Pairing: **Roxas x Olette  
**Music: **"Why Don't You Kiss Her?" - Jesse McCartney

Sleep was a sweet comfort. It was a way to escape from the turmoil of daily life for Roxas. Every night, he was content to crawl beneath the bright blue covers and sleep the day's stresses away. Obscure dreams or no, he always woke up refreshed and ready for the day. Sleep was a precious commodity.

That night, though, no sleep came. He stared up at the ceiling with his hands behind his head. He closed his eyes, willing for sleep to take him, but it refused. Roxas sighed deeply and sat up, leaning against the windowframe. He stared outside at the permanent sunset with his sapphire orbs.

The reason he couldn't sleep? Olette.

Her face turned and smiled sweetly at him in his mental eye. Roxas used to think that was just the look of a sweet girl who was willing to be his friend. The kind girl that hung out with him, Hayner, and Pence. Roxas _used to_ think like that. He couldn't think like that anymore. Every time Olette turned and looked at him like that, he was at a loss for words. Something in his chest fluttered when she did that, leaving him temporarily breathless.

Roxas didn't know what to do or say around her anymore. He resolved to just be quiet and let the other three do the talking while he turned inward and tried to decipher the meaning of his strange reactions.

And then, that night came. There he sat, staring out at the glaring orange sunset that made Twilight Town forever sleepy. The only thing on his mind was Olette. What did he feel for her? Was she still a good friend he could gently nudge and joke with? Roxas couldn't even touch her. The last time Olette had given him a **hug**, he hadn't even been able to hug back, and his face had went horribly red. So, no. Then, what _was_ Olette?

Again, Olette's endearing face danced across Roxas' brain. He blushed with realization.

He _loved_ her.

Roxas shook his head. He was just getting confused. Lack of sleep was giving him poor judgement. He should really try to go to bed and think on it over breakfast in the morning.

_Oh, but it's true, _something in the back of his mind whispered gently. Roxas flopped back down onto his bed, burying his face in his pillow. No, he couldn't be in _love_ with Olette. After so many months looking at her as just a friend...it was impossible. Roxas was just tired and needed sleep.

_Denial_, whispered the voice. _You love her. You've loved her since you met her, it's just a different kind of love now._ Roxas rolled over, pulling his covers with him. He laid there, wide awake, until he finally fell asleep an hour later, finally giving up to the voice.

Impossible, yes, but impossible things had happened before. So, he _loved_ Olette.

The next day, Roxas could barely drag himself out of bed. It was one of those rare days where clouds covered up the beautiful orange sunset and threatened rain. Wind whistled through the buildings of Twilight Town. He showered and pulled on his clothes, thinking of his discovery last night.

If he went to The Usual Spot, Olette would be there. If he saw her now, he might go crazy, or sit there blushing the entire time. So, Roxas resolved to stay away from that place. He decided to drop by The Sandlot to see if they were setting up for The Struggle yet. It _was_ that time of year again, after all.

After a light breakfast of toast, Roxas walked down to The Sandlot at a leisurely pace, keeping an eye on the clouds. As if on cue, a drop of rain landed right on the tip of his nose, followed by several more. Roxas shrugged and went to The Sandlot, anyways. The Struggle was too important. The comittee wouldn't let a bit of rain stop them from setting up for tomorrow's big event. So, Roxas arrived to see people tacking up banners. The ring was already set up, and it looked as if some people were practicing for tomorrow.

By this point in time, Roxas was pretty much damp. The rain let up to a lazy drizzle. He walked through the thin layer of **mud** that came from the dirt of The Sandlot.

"Hey, blondie," a familiar, cocky voice snapped. Roxas was shoved sharply in the shoulder from behind. He wheeled around, immeadietly falling into a defensive position. There was Seifer, beanie and all, holding a Struggle Bat in each hand. He offered one to Roxas. "Let's have a little practice spar so I know how to kick your butt tomorrow."

Roxas scowled but took the Struggle Bat. "Alright, you're on," he said.

It was to be referree'd and everything. Nothing could go wrong. It was to be a perfectly clean spar.

A few moments later, he and Seifer had taken up positions on opposite sides of the Struggle Stage. Seifer grinned cockily, the foam Struggle Bat pointed at Roxas, who simply stood at ready. The referee motioned and backed off quickly. Seifer moved in swiftly to hit Roxas sharply in the gut with his weapon.

Gagging, Roxas clutched at his stomach. That should have been called. It was a cheap shot. Seifer didn't stop there, either, he made sure Roxas would remember that spar in the morning. Not a single thing was called. Roxas barely got any hits in at all, and his stomach was hurting really bad. By the time it was all over, Roxas was left gasping for breath, bruised, and scraped by the crude Struggle Stage.

"Stop it! Stop it right now, you jerk," a girl's voice. She shounded furious, and her voice was trembling as if she might cry. Olette went over to Roxas. He was laying on the ground, groaning in pain. "You didn't even give him a fair fight!"

"You shut up," Seifer snapped. "I had a score to settle with him."

"What _score_?" Olette was angry. "You hate him, so you decided you would beat up on him like this? You're a disgrace!"

"You and me now, Seifer," Hayner snapped, his tone dripping with venom.

"Alright, goldilocks, whatever you want," Seifer said cockily.

"Roxas, are you alright?" Olette gently patted Roxas' shoulder. Right now he was in too much pain to honestly care who it was he was with. On the verge of passing out, Roxas motioned something with his hands. Olette pulled one of Roxas' arms up around her shoulder and wrapped her other arm around his waist. She carefully hauled him to his feet and carried him to The Usual Spot. Hayner's angry cries faded into the distance.

By the time Olette went to push the curtain out of the way, revealing the dusty furniture, Roxas was ready to pass out. She laid him gently on the couch, taking care not to bump any injuries.

"Stay concious, please Roxas," Olette sounded urgent in earnest. "Sing the **alphabet** song if you have to, just stay awake..." It was much too late. Roxas slipped away, letting himself get envaloped in warm darkness.

When he came about, something was petting his head. All of his aches and pains had subsided or gone stiff. His eyes fluttered open, and he was staring up into the face of Olette. It took him a moment to realize who was stroking his hair. It took him another moment to realize where his head was resting.

Olette smiled down at him, a bit concerned. She pushed his bangs out of his face again. His head was resting in her lap.

Roxas blushed and sat up really fast. He almost fell back down as the would around him spun.

"Roxas, take it easy," Olette gasped, placing a hand on his shoulder. He quickly shrugged it off and stood, holding his head.

"Dude, take it easy. Seifer beat you up a good one," Hayner said. He had a bandaid here and there, and a purple bruise was blossoming on his arm, but he looked okay, otherwise. Roxas then noticed the various bandages he had on himself.

"I socked him a good one, though, Roxas. You don't need to worry about revenge," Hayner said.

Roxas wasn't even listening. He looked at Olette and blushed bright. Then, he turned and left quickly.

It was around noon. Roxas was famished. He went over to the refridgerator to find something to eat. He actually kind of hoped his stomach could hold it, after getting smacked like that. Roxas pulled out ham and **cheese** for a sandwich. As he made it, his thoughts strayed to Olette. She had so caringly taken care of him for the time he was unconcious. He felt his cheeks getting hot again.

_Just tell her already,_ the voice said. _Tell her you love her._ It wasn't that simple. What if Olette didn't reciprocate? Then what? Roxas would be broken into little tiny pieces, unable to be healed. Olette meant the world to him. If she denied his feelings and started avoiding him, what would he do? Roxas would much rather stay friends with her if it meant keeping her close to him. If it meant avoiding heartbreak.

**_Kiss_** _her,_ the voice said. Roxas blushed. He stopped chewing on his mouthful of sandwich abruptly. He shook his head and went up to his room.

That night, Roxas stayed up until the earliest hour of the morning wondering what to do. He finally fell asleep, chest fluttering with his decision:

He had to tell her.

"Morning Roxas, how are you feeling," Olette piped up in her musical voice, smiling her sweet smile. He sat down on an overturned crate and smiled, trying to keep his complexion under control.

"Much better, all thanks to you. Where's Hayner and Pence?" Roxas looked around The Usual Spot. The two boys were nowhere to be seen. He wasn't sure if this was a blessing or a curse. Olette shook her head and shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, it's good that you're feeling better. I think they might still be sleeping. Those lazy bums."

Something in Roxas' chest began beating, something frantically fluttering about. He had to tell her. He couldn't chicken out. He had to say it.

"Roxas?"

He looked up at her haltingly.

"Are you okay...?"

"Olette," he said.

_Why don't you kiss her? _The voice suggested. Roxas didn't even have time to say yes or no, he just wanted her to know. He walked over to her where she was sitting. He had to tell her. If he didn't he might explode from keeping the feelings inside. He had to let her know, it didn't matter if she reciprocated or not, though he hoped she would. She looked up at him curiously, green eyes glittering with curiousity.

Roxas pulled hurt up by the forearm gently, and in the millisecond before their lips touched, he whispered "I love you" to her. Then he kissed her. His hand went from gripping her forearm to cupping her cheek. He reluctantly parted with her, his cheeks burning brightly. Olette stared at him, her mouth an "o" of wonder. He slid his thumb over her smooth, pale cheek before letting his hand drop to hold her's. Her stared at her curiously.

Olette stared for a long moment. He was becoming anxious. She suddenly smiled softly, blushing a little. Olette nodded and gave Roxas a kiss on the corner of his mouth. Roxas couldn't help it, he laughed in glee and pulled her into a tight hug. She giggled and hugged back, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I love you," he said again. Oh, how wonderful it felt to say those words. How liberating.

"I love you, too," she said. They just stood there, wrapped up in their hug, not wanting to let go of eachother.


End file.
